There Once Was a Beginning and Now There's an End
by Black-Sakura-44
Summary: June knew that it was all going to end soon for the better, but she would rather be with the one that it was all going to end for permanently.
1. Prologue

There Once Was a Beginning and Now There's an End

Prologue

"You don't have to do this alone."

Harry stops as her words cut through the dead quiet of the Forbidden Forest. He knew she would eventually find him; she always did. He had just hopped it would have been after the deed was done.

"I know you like to play the martyr, it's just in you nature, but you don't have to do it alone this time," she continues, slowly making her way to his side. "We can go together." She takes his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

Suddenly the world doesn't look so dark and bleak anymore to Harry. Sure he will be leaving all his friends behind, but he gets to see his family and he'll have June with him. June…

"No," he shook his head. "I can't ask you to give up everything for me. You'd be throwing your life away, and I can't let you do that."

No, he wasn't that selfish.

But she smiled. She smiled and he had no idea why. He couldn't even fathom smiling let alone actually doing the deed. Dying wasn't something he wanted to do, but he had accepted that it was his fate. It wasn't June's though, no, she was meant to live a happy life after this miserable war was over and done with. She deserved the best, and he wasn't the best seeing as he'd be dead in the next ten minutes.

"I'm not asking Harry. I'm telling you that you aren't going to be alone, that we are going to face this together whether you secretly like it or not," she said her joke managing to get a partial smile on his face.

There was no dissuading her; she was as stubborn as him in some regards and it was rearing its big fat head. Nothing would stop her now no matter how much Harry wished that something, anything could.

Sighing in defeat Harry held her hand tighter in his and looked her straight in the eye. Green staring into grey.

"I don't want you to do this, but I can't force you not to so no matter what happens… don't let go." He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Never."

With that June closed the distance between their lips and proceeded to show Harry just how much she loved in the last kiss they would ever share…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks goes out to my Beta Reader KayleeThePete!

There Once Was a Beginning and Now There's an End

Chapter 1 – August 16, 2009

I won't start at the very beginning because that will take too long; instead I'll start with the day I received my Hogwarts letter for my sixth year. For that is when everything began to slowly but surely unravel at the seams, and when I became friends with Harry Potter for the second time.

It was a cloudy day if I remember correctly, though the sun managed to peak through the cover a few times. My alarm clock wasn't working properly and hadn't gone off when it should have causing me to be behind schedule. I quickly threw on some clothes and was heading through the kitchen to the back door when I saw the post on the table. Normally I would have ignored it all together, but I was waiting for my Hogwarts' letter to know what my test scores were for the O.W.L.s examination.

Usually I didn't worry about tests and exams, as confident in my skills as I am, but this one helps pave the way for my future so I cannot afford to mess anything up. The results would determine which N.E.W.T. classes I could take this year and then which N.E.W.T. exams I could take. And in order for me to become an Apprentice in anything, I am required to receive a certain amount of N.E.W.T.s, but for the apprenticeship I want, I am required to receive an Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding N.E.W.T.s. So like I said, anxiously waiting.

I quickly scanned through the pile, but there was no Hogwarts' letter or any letter for that matter addressed to me. Disappointed yet relieved at the same time, I left for work rushing to catch my train and only just barely making it as the doors shut.

With the easy part over I collapsed into the first seat I found and proceeded to doze for the thirty minutes it took to get to Surbiton station. Once there I headed to the small building in between platforms three and four and unlocked the door to Café Chaud, my place of work. Quickly and efficiently I opened up shop and started my excruciating double shift at seven in the morning.

The morning passed by pretty quickly as that was when we were at our busiest, providing quick breakfasts and caffeinated beverages for the rushed commuters. Next came the hour lunch break and then finally the waiting game started.

After eight, the commuting hours stopped and the mad rush of people slowed down to a trickle at the station, but inside Café Chaud it was down to drips. People rarely came inside and there were only so many times I could clean and prep for closing. I had tried to start several conversations with Linda, my co-worker, but they always turned into awkward silence so I eventually gave up.

At half-past ten, I heard the door open and rushed out from the back to greet the customer desperate for anything to keep me busy at this point. I quickly dug out my notepad and pen from my apron not even needing to put any effort into my smile as I reached his table.

I paused though as I saw the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper, instead of one of the usual muggle ones. A little curious now I made my steps a bit louder as I approached the table. Just as I reached the table the customer put down the newspaper and greeted me with a smile. "Hullo there."

I was shocked to say the least that my classmate, one of the most famous wizards known, was my customer. It was almost surreal in how he just appeared here when at Hogwarts I could barely get the time of day from him, and now he was my customer! I mentally shook my head and focused my attention on doing my job.

"Hello Harry, how have you been this summer?" I asked politely. He looked a little shocked that I knew his name and I quickly began to explain, lest he think I was a Death Eater or something. "I'm a student at Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw year six. Also I know you from before Hogwarts. We used to play with each other at the park in Little Whinging before I moved away. Remember?"

I could tell he was confused and going through his memories to see if he remembered me, though I really didn't expect him to. I was six when my family moved and even I remembered very little from that time.

Just as I was about to tell him to forget about it and introduce myself again he started talking with a faraway look on his face.

"I used to help you onto the swing and push you. I called you Juneabee cause I heard it on the telly once while making breakfast. You said that it sounded better than June Bug."

I smiled, he remembered me vaguely which was better than nothing, or just completely ignoring my existence.

"That's right! I used to steal you from your Aunt and Uncle so that you could come play with me outside."

He nodded with a smile and laughed. "Yeah, my Uncle used to hate it when you came to our house for me because he couldn't say no without it looking suspicious. There were only so many times he could say no before people would start wondering what was going on."

"That was the idea, silly. Anyways," I gestured to my notepad and pen, "what would you like Harry?"

"Umm," he quickly glanced at the small menu at the side of the table before deciding on the fish n' chips with a Lilt soda.

"Great! I'll just get started on this and have it to you in fifteen minutes."

I stuffed the notepad into my apron and was just turning to leave when Harry caught my arm and said, "Wait!"

I turned back and lifted a brow in question. He smiled sheepishly before letting go of my hand leaving me with a strangely empty feeling inside.

"It's just that," he paused as though trying to find the right words and continued. "Why are you only now talking to me? We've been going to the same school now for five years now."

I didn't answer right away, trying to find a tactful response, before giving up with a sigh, bluntness would have to suffice.

"You're not exactly the easiest guy to approach Harry. You're always either so gloomy that you sort of radiate this 'leave me alone' kind of aura or you're in some kind of serious conversation with your two friends. That and I'm a shy person by nature and didn't know if you would remember me at all."

"I never knew," he said with an air of wonderment. Had he really been that oblivious to how other people perceived him to be? I would have thought it'd be rather obvious since hardly anyone who wasn't a Gryffindor didn't approach him at all.

"Well now you do, but don't let it get you down. Just try to smile more and everything should be fine." With that I turned around and headed into the kitchen area to fry the cod and chips for Harry's dinner.

And just like I said, fifteen minutes later I was laying down Harry's order with some vinegar and tartar sauce if he wants it. "There you are Harry, enjoy!"

"Oh June!"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet up at Diagon Alley sometime and catch-up. I don't really remember much from when we were younger, but I do know that you were a good friend. I'd like to be your friend again, if that's alright with you."

I couldn't help but smile at Harry's heartfelt apology and suggestion. He really was a sweet boy when he wasn't lost in his gloomy moods or avoiding being killed by Voldemort.

"I'd love that. When do you want to meet up? I'm free on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays."

"Umm, I guess Wednesday's okay. I just need to ask permission from my Uncle first," he said with a grimace that I could sympathize with.

"Okay then, give me an owl if you can make it or not. Oh, and here's your receipt. I'll talk to you later Harry."

I walked back to the kitchen and started the clean up process, sterilizing all the dishes and surfaces of the kitchen before moving to flip the switch to turn off the neon "We're Open" sign. Lauren was still in the front part of the store cleaning and I saw Harry get up from his table, leaving a tip before heading to the register.

I met him there and rang up his total, giving him a wink as I said, "Catch you later Harry, and don't forget, smile."

"I won't."

Smiling I glanced out through the store's windows and spotted what looked like Professor Dumbledore out on the platform.

I said as much to Harry. "Is that Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry looked to where I was and sighed before turning to face me.

"Yeah it is. Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go. See ya Juneabee."

Harry then walked out the door and over to where Professor Dumbledore was I guess waiting for him. I smiled as I saw Harry look over to where I was and smile before he was side-apparated away from the station.

My smile grew even wider when I got home and saw that I'd gotten all Os and two Es on my O.W.L.s. Healer apprenticeship here I come.


End file.
